Sexual Awakening
by lilmaisey
Summary: An afternoon of babysitting a curious boy ends with adoration and flattery
1. Flattering First Look

I babysit for my for my neighbor's kid. He's so freaking cute. One of those boys you know is going to be a little heart breaker when he's older. He's got sandy blonde hair that feathers off above his emerald green eyes with specks of gold in them, and full lips so red you'd think he was wearing lipstick. He's such a sweet kid too, never gives me any trouble. I swear it's probably the easiest money I will ever make for the rest of my life.

I heard the school bus pull up today and walked to the door to greet him. I opened the door just in time to see him sprinting up the steps. He hugged me around my ribs like he always does; he always squeezes me tight and presses his face into my chest. We walked in the kitchen together, I made him a PBJ and gave him a soda, then I walked back into the living room to finish the show I was watching.

I was wearing the white cami I had been wearing under my blouse today and a pink plaid skirt that goes down to just above my knees. I hate bras and I don't really need to wear one so I wasn't. My skirt was pretty tight around my butt, and I don't like that other people can see the outline of my panties, so I was wearing a tiny black thong that I had stolen from the mall a few months back.

I was sitting on the couch when he finished eating and walked in with his half-full can of coke. "Do you have any homework today?" I asked. "Some," he said nodding. He walked over to grab the backpack he had shrugged off at the door and dragged it into the middle of the floor. He plopped down like only a boy of his age can and unzipped his backpack. He pulled out some paper and a pencil and went to work.

Commercials

I looked down to make sure he was still doing homework and not too distracted by the TV just in time to see his head snap down to his paper. He wasn't looking at the TV though; he was looking in my direction. The show came back on and I got lost in my TV drama again.

A few minutes passed by before I glanced away from the TV again, but this time he didn't see my eyes change their focus. He was looking at up at me again; he was looking straight up my skirt. I let out a chuckle and his gaze shot back to his paper. I really wasn't too concerned; I know he couldn't see much. My legs were crossed and I did have panties on, no matter how small. I mostly felt adoring. He's just a curious boy who was trying to make out what he could see.

I didn't really feel the need to get up or change clothes, because I knew he couldn't see anything of note - just my thighs. But I stopped focusing on my show and was mostly looking at him in my peripheral and smirking with every glance I caught him make. It was seriously the most adorable thing I've ever seen, even if he was being a little pervert.

When I was ready to get something to drink I waited until I knew he was looking and uncrossed my legs. His eyes grew wide as an owl, and reluctantly went back to the floor as I stood up. I walked to the kitchen with the biggest smile on my face and laughed out loud when I opened the fridge.

When I sat back down I put my legs up on the couch and deprived him of his view. He asked me to help him with his homework and I did. He finished his homework fairly quickly after that, and joined me up on the couch. We watched some stupid cartoon until I got the text from his mom saying she was home. I walked him to the door and watched as he ran through the yards. His mom opened the door, we exchanged waves, and then I shut the door and went on with my day, feeling a little tingly and thinking about those shy, curious stares.


	2. Embarrassing Display

His bus was going to drop him off any minute. I was wearing another white cami today but with black shorts on. I had very briefly considered changing into a skirt. I had never caught a boy looking at me like that, and to be completely honest, I was really flattered. I'm sure he would have looked no matter who it was, as long as they had parts he didn't have, but it still made my heart flutter a little. I quickly laughed off the idea of changing and felt a little guilty for even considering it.

I heard the brakes of the bus hiss and went to the door to wave on the bus driver. She waved back and drove away as he ran through the yard. He ran up the stairs and gave me my usual hug. It was a long one today as I had to spin around with him still attached to me to get the door closed. He had done this a few times when he was feeling especially affectionate, so I did what I usually do, and waddled to the kitchen with him waddling backwards.

His right ear was on my sternum putting the tip of his nose at my right nipple. I didn't notice until we waddled onto the tile in the kitchen that I had a hollow feeling in my gut and him brushing against me had made my nipple erect. All I could see was the top of his head so I couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed. I said, "Okay. Okay," and pried him off of me. I quickly turned around to the fridge and opened it. I looked down, and sure enough I was protruding from my cami.

"Do you want milk, coke, water, or juice?" I asked. He told me coke so I grabbed one and handed it backwards to him. I don't know why I was suddenly embarrassed by him possibly looking at me, but I was. I slid to the cabinet and pulled out everything to make him a sandwich. I looked down to check again to make sure it had gone back to normal before turning around to make his after school snack. He had already shrugged his backpack off onto the floor and sat down on a stool that made him as tall as me. I still wasn't sure if he saw, or noticed, or cared, until I looked up from spreading peanut butter to see him staring and my chest. My guess is, he definitely noticed.

I went back to the couch while he ate. I didn't even turn the TV on. I couldn't think straight. I was ashamed that my body did that. I pulled the loose neck line of my cami away from my chest and looked down at my budding breasts. Perky as normal, but nothing weird going on. I let go of my shirt and picked up the remote just before he walked in dragging his backpack behind him.

"Homework?" I asked. "Mhmm," he nodded. I pulled my feet up on the couch and he sat down just a couple feet in front of me and pulled his workbook out on the floor between us. He propped another book up on the couch below me. I could always tell how comfortable he was with whatever his homework was based on how close he sat to me. He definitely didn't fully understand that day. I had to lean over a few times to help him when he got stuck, but I think he finally got it.

"Can you help me with this one?" He asked, unsure. Well, I thought he had it. I leaned over again, pointing to the book under me and then to the one on the floor trying to explain the answer without giving it to him. "Are you even paying attention?" I asked, a little frustrated. No answer. I looked up at him and his eyes were looking straight forward with his mouth opened. "Hello?" I called. He blinked as if he hadn't blinked in minutes and looked down. "Oh. Umm. Sorry. Can you do it again?" he asked. Seriously? I looked down towards the couch to see what he was so captivated by and my heart sank when I saw all of the way down my shirt to my waist. I must have stretched the neck out when I was pulling on it earlier.

I slapped my hand to my chest closing my shirt and quickly sat up. I couldn't believe I did that. There's no doubt that he saw every inch of my chest. "You can't do that!" I yelled. He looked down and turned as red as I was saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I just-" and that's when he put his hands in his lap and I saw tears welling in his eyes. "Oh. No. I'm sorry," I exclaimed, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have bent over like that. Girls aren't supposed to do that. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. Come here." I held my arms out to invite him onto the couch to comfort him, but he shook his head. "I said I was sorry. It's okay. Come here," I repeated. "I can't," he whimpered. "Why not?" I asked. That's when I realized his hands were still pressed into his lap and he said, "I can't tell you." "Oh. Well. Um. Okay. Do you need to go get another drink?" I asked, giving him a way out of the room. "No, I don't want to stand up," he explained. "Oh yeah. Do you want me to get you another drink?" He nodded his head and I walked into the kitchen.

I looked back to see if he was still crying, but he looked up to see if I was still in the room so I went around the corner. I waited for a bit before grabbing the juice that he didn't really need and walking back in the room. As I walked in he was pulling his hand out of his shorts and sitting back down. I'm still not sure exactly what he did.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. We were both nervous and embarrassed. He finished his homework and stayed on the floor to watch TV instead of sitting on the couch with me like he normally did. When his mom texted, he got his things together and walked out the door without even giving me a hug. That really hurt my feelings. I wish I would have handled that better. It wasn't his fault that I put them directly in his line of sight. I waved to his mom and walked back inside.

I went to my room and stood in front of my mirror. I bent over and looked at what he saw... everything. My tiny mounds hanging off of my visible ribs and my young, pink nipples brushing against my shirt. Even further I could see my naval and even the waistband of my light blue panties sticking out of my shorts; although, I doubt he could see my panties when I was sitting down. I dug through my drawer until I found the pink and white training bra my mom had bought me. I pulled my cami off and stood back in front of the mirror, my nipples fully erect. I felt a little tingly and thought I must be cold. I wrapped the bra around me and clasped it in the front, spun it around, and put my arms through the straps. It was uncomfortable, and I hated it, but I put my cami back on over it and sat on my bed to do my own homework for the night.


	3. Tingling Sensation

It's been 3 days since he saw my chest and things have been really awkward. I had debated telling his mom what happened, but I was afraid it would just embarrass both of us even more. He gave me a quick hug today, almost like it was just out of habit, until he realized where his face was and pulled away abruptly. I had almost gotten used to my training bra and barely noticed it anymore. He faced the TV to do his homework now, something I didn't let him do before the incident, but I didn't want to bring it back up by telling him that he had to turn around or do his homework in the kitchen. I hated how awkward it was.

I got down on the floor and crawled behind him. I was determined to end the weirdness that was so thick in the air. I playfully placed my chin on his shoulder and looked down at his homework. "Need any help? I asked. He paused, and I could tell his first instinct was to say no, but maybe he didn't like the weirdness either, so he said, "Okay." Maybe I was overcompensating for the distance over the last few days, but I wanted him to know he could still hug me and that I wasn't poisonous, so I spread my legs and slid up behind him to read over his shoulder. "What are you working on?" I asked. He leaned back into me and held his workbook up for me to see.

When he leaned back I almost yelped with excitement that my move had worked. He was finally comfortable with me again! I put my arms around him and grabbed his workbook to steady it. I lowered it down and started reading the assignment. I rested my hands on his legs holding the book as I read the instructions for the next page. "Ok. That seems easy enough! Ready to do it?" I asked. He nodded, and I turned the page.

We did a few problems together with me holding the workbook and him writing in it, but as we went along he seemed to tense back up. "Everything okay?" I asked, concerned that we would never be able to just be normal again. "Mhmm," he whimpered. I didn't understand what I did to make him act like this again. I put the work book down and his hands shot to his lap. That's when I knew that we must have been moving the workbook around in his lap too much.

I was desperate to salvage my attempts to fix what happened. I had to do something, so I asked, "Hey. Remember the other day when you were hugging me and we walked into the kitchen hugging?" He nodded with both hands still in his lap. I continued, "Well, when we were doing that, did you see something poking through my shirt?" He didn't answer. "It's okay. I'm not mad," I reassured him. He nodded. I said, "Well that happened because you were brushing up against me. Sometimes it happens when I'm cold or excited, but sometimes it just happens even if my shirt brushes against me weird." He turned his head just enough to point his ear at me. I knew he was really listening and continued, "Sometimes our bodies do funny things, and it can be really embarrassing, but it's not a BAD thing. It's just something that happens."

He thought about it for a moment and slowly moved his hands out of his lap revealing a little tint pitched in his shorts. I didn't mean for him to uncover it, but telling him that would just embarrass him more, so I just told him that it's not something he should show people, but if they accidentally see it it's not the end of the world. "So it's just cause something moved on it?" He asked. "It could be that, or it could be that you got excited about us doing homework together. I don't know, but if you just leave it alone it will go back down," I responded. He submitted and dropped his hands to his sides and said, "Okay."

I glanced at his lap a few times while we finished his homework. It had completely subsided after a few minutes, and I was relieved that it was over. He gave me my hug as he left today, and the rest of my night was spent on tv and some homework of my own. My mind kept wandering back to his lap though; I had never seen a boy erect like that, or at least I had never noticed it. The only reason I even knew what was happening well enough to explain it to him was because of a little health class we had where they separated the boys and girls and explained it to us. He obviously hadn't had that class yet.

My training bra was feeling especially uncomfortable tonight; I really do hate that stupid thing. I took it off as soon as I came back to my room. I felt a little guilty that I kept going back to the image of his shorts standing up like that. I would catch myself thinking about it, shake it away, and go back to the problem I was working on and later, the show I was watching. While I was pretending to watch TV in bed, I felt the familiar tingling sensation I had been feeling off and on all week, but now I knew where it was coming from. Tonight was the first time my hand found it's way between my legs to investigate that tingle.

I really do hate that training bra. I don't think I'll wear it tomorrow.


	4. Comfortable Bodies

It's been a few months now and things have been really amazing! I'm doing great in school. I've got two classes with a boy that I really like and we talk before and after class a lot. I walk home and usually have a little while to touch myself and think about the hot boy in school before my little cutie's bus pulls up. I've gotten a lot better at it. I think I came once, but I'm not really sure. When I hear the brakes from the bus I pull my hand out and pull my skirt down or zip my jeans back up and suck my finger clean as I walk to the door.

He's been super sweet and adorable these last few months. Ever since we had that conversation and he got more comfortable with me and with his own body doing funny things, we've just been really understanding with each other. Every once in a while I'll catch him stealing a look down my shirt or up my skirt or just staring at my chest in general; he'll look up and I'll just smile or giggle, and he'll blush and smile or giggle back. Sometimes I'll look at his lap and see he's aroused and we'll both just laugh out loud and then go on with his homework or go back to watching tv and that's the end of it. No more awkward or embarrassing moments, just honest, understanding interactions.

I usually have him for about an hour and a half before his mom gets home and he runs off, then I have another hour or so alone before my mom gets home, so I usually spend that time laying in bed with my hand between my legs. Most of the time thinking about that one boy in school, sometimes about a couple other boys, and sometimes I do still picture my little cutie's pants standing up and him blushing when he catches me looking.

I've tried putting my finger inside me a few times, but I don't think it's going to fit yet. I can put my pinky in most of the way, but it's such a weird angle, that it's just not comfortable. Most of the time I just rub around the outside. I'm pretty sure I found my clit. It feels nice to touch and I just kind of play with that mostly, but after a while it gets really sensitive and hard to touch so that's usually when I stop. One time my mom made it in the front door without me hearing her and I didn't hear until she was pretty much at my door. I pulled my hand out really fast and when she opened the door and saw me just laying in bed with no music or tv on I told her I didn't feel well and my head hurt. I think she believed me, but I don't know. It was really embarrassing either way.

After dinner I take a shower and spend a few minutes touching myself in there, then do homework and go to bed with the tv on. I usually fall asleep cuddling my arm with my hand cupping my mound and my thighs holding it in place. Sometimes I'll even wake up from a dead sleep and my hand will be wet and I'll just start rubbing myself at like 3am. I actually didn't realize until just now how much of my alone time is now spent masturbating. I can't believe it took me as long as it did for me to discover something that brings so much pleasure to my life now.

Tomorrow is Saturday and me and a friend are going to the mall to hang out. I still don't bother with bras, but I do need a few new pairs of undies and I just got paid for babysitting. Maybe I'll get something cute for him to look at Monday.


	5. First Touch

Today was the first day of Christmas break. His mom still has to work though, so he came over early this morning. I was still laying in bed playing with myself when I heard the bell ring. I usually only sleep in a large t-shirt so I got up and walked to my dresser to find something to wear. The bell rang twice more so I shut the drawer and hurried down stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I got tickled on my thigh and realized there was a bead of my juices sliding down it. I paused, considering going back up stairs to actually find shorts, but the bell rang again. "Coming!" I yelled, and then giggled to myself thinking about the double meaning as I walked to the door using my shirt to wipe at my inner thigh.

I opened the door and saw him and his mom standing on the porch. He immediately lunged at me and wrapped his arms around my waist causing the back of my shirt to raise half way up my cheeks. The chilly winter air hit my newly exposed skin causing me to shiver before he pulled away and faced his mom. She briefly glanced and my bare, goosebump covered legs, but then just apologized for ringing so many times. She explained that she was running late for work and thanked me for watching him. I told her it was okay and that I'd wake up a little earlier tomorrow. She gave him a hug and a kiss and said bye, and I shut the door before she was off the steps.

Before the door had shut completely he shouted that he brought his Switch and wanted to play a game together. I told him okay, but that I had to go back upstairs for a minute. He persisted though and I gave in. I sat down on the couch and he propped the Switch up on the table, pulled the joy-cons off, handed me one, then sat down beside me. He was Mario and I was the hat in Mario Odyssey. It was kind of boring at first, I was a little frustrated that I had been interrupted in bed and I still had an ache between my legs. I mostly just focused on keeping my legs closed and my shirt pulled down. After a while the ache went away and I actually got pretty into the game after the first boss.

I think we were in the 3rd world when I realized Mario had stopped moving, so I looked over to see his jaw open and his wide eyes glued to my crotch. I followed his gaze to see my legs had opened and my shirt had inched up my thighs completely exposing the slit between my legs. I closed my legs and pulled my shirt back down and looked back at him. His eyes met mine and my heart stopped beating. "You're not wearing underwear!" He shouted and started laughing hysterically. I was in shock, but as hard as he was laughing, I couldn't keep myself from laughing too.

When the laughter died out he asked, "Can I see it again?" I laughed again and said no, but he grabbed my shirt and pulled it up! I yelled, "Hey!" But he was laughing again and didn't give it another thought. I kept my legs pressed closed and pulled at my shirt too. Then he tried to pull my legs open so I pushed him away and said, "Hey! That's not okay." I could see tears were welling up in his eyes and he said he was sorry. A single tear rolled down his adorable little cheek and my heart melted. Then with his cheek still streaked from the tear he asked, "Can I please see it again?"

My heart was pounding, but I opened my legs and flashed him, quickly pulling my shirt up and back down. He protested the speed and stood up in front of me with his eyebrows down and his arms folded. I caved, like I always do with him and agreed to let him look. He knelt down at my knees and I opened my legs. He moved closer, leaning forward so he was on his hands and knees, pushing my legs apart with his shoulders. I felt my pulse throbbing through my clit. He could already see, but I gripped my shirt with both hands and pulled it up to my belly button, almost like a scared child pulling the sheets up to her chin.

When I felt the warmth of his breath sweep over my exposed slit as he examined me, I gasped and held my breath to keep from panting. I was scared and nervous. I wondered what he was thinking. I was anxious of what he might do. I couldn't take the tension anymore. Just as I was about to explode with anticipation, he leaned back off of his hands, and I exhaled. I looked between my knees at his lap to see he was pushing hard against his pants.

"Are you peeing?" he asked and I flushed even redder than I already was. I could feel my juices dripping and I was embarrassed that he saw it. I said no, but didn't know what else to say. I couldn't explain to him that he was the only person other than me to ever be that close to my pussy and I was excited by his breath and bulge. I couldn't tell him that I was touching myself before he showed up and was still a little turned on from that.

While I was still thinking of a way to explain it, he raised his hand towards me. "Wh- what are you doing?" I asked? He didn't answer. I wanted to close my legs, but my body wouldn't move and I sat paralyzed. His finger landed below my slit, and he wiped upwards to collect the sex that was flowing from me. As his finger slid up, it slipped between my gaping lips and hit my clit as he pulled it towards him. I grunted and squeezed at my shirt that I was still gripping. He took his eyes off his finger and looked me in the eyes for the first time since I exposed myself to him. He looked scared. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

The pressure building up inside of me made me feel like I was about to explode, so it took me a few seconds to come to my senses and assure him that it didn't hurt. He seemed unsure but went back to the slippery substance on his finger. I've never felt so vulnerable than in that moment with my ass slid far forward on my living room couch and my adorable charge rolling my juices between his fingers.

I couldn't take it anymore. My clit was so engorged and pounding that I ached more than ever before. I stood up and ran to my room, leaving him glaring after me confused. I slammed my door and laid face down on my bed. I arched my ass into the air and pushed my hand under me. I shoved my face into my pillow and screamed into it as my finger pressed into my clit. My pelvis thrust downward into my hand and my entire body convulsed violently. When it was over I couldn't move; I just lay in a puddle, shivering, wondering what the hell just happened.

When I could move again I realized that I had just had my first orgasm and got up from my bed. I left my wet sheets on the bed and changed my shirt and found some shorts. I was still light headed when I stumbled back downstairs to find him playing his Switch again, like nothing had even happened. When he saw me, he asked if I wanted to be Cappy again or if I wanted to be Mario this time. I was dumbfounded, but I just said that I like Cappy and sat back down beside him. I could feel the couch was wet on my legs, but I ignored it and took the controller.

The rest of the day was surprisingly normal. We played the Switch, I fed him lunch, he lay in my lap as we watched TV, and then he hugged me goodbye as he left for the day. Maybe I should have told him not to tell anyone what happened, but I think he knows. I think he knows that was special.

I've had 2 more orgasms since he's left, but it's not enough. Even as I type these words into my phone, I do so with one hand, reliving the day, remembering every detail I can. My sheets, still stained from this morning, are drenched again from writing this.


	6. Parallel Play

When I woke up this morning I got straight up, put on a pair of short shorts and went down stairs. I slept in a short camisole last night, so I couldn't go commando even if I had wanted to. I sat down on the couch, still half asleep and waited for the bell to ring. I was too sleepy to even consider reaching for the remote to turn the TV on so I just sat on the couch, dosing in and out of consciousness. My mind began to wander as I approached the state between sleep and awake again. Waiting for them to show up sent my imagination to the day before. I always have such a fantastic, visual imagination when I'm half asleep, so I relived that moment while sitting in the same place on the couch. Before long my hand was deep inside my shorts as I thought about the way his breath felt on me and the way it felt to have someone else's skin graze my clit even for a second. I got pretty good at giving myself orgasms last night; I'm not even sure how many I had before I finally passed out.

I was sliding my finger up my slit and imagining it was his finger when I felt the familiar pressure building up inside of me. My back began to arch and my eyes closed and the door bell rang. I froze. I was so close to finishing, but I didn't want to keep them waiting like I did yesterday and I was afraid they might hear, so I pulled my hand out of my shorts and stuck my finger in my mouth. The sweet taste, smell, and warmth of my sex in my mouth made my pussy throb and I hesitated with my next step, afraid the friction of my thighs might push me over the edge. I finally took my next step and reached the door after a few more.

When I answered the door and the chili breeze hit me, I thought my nipples were going to tear through my thin, lacy cami. His mom asked if I was feeling okay. I said I was fine and asked why. She said I looked flush and was worried I had a cold. I assured her I felt fine and didn't even have the sniffles, and she nodded and said for us to have fun today.

As soon as the door shut, he pointed to my nipples asked me if I was cold. I laughed and said, "Yeah, it's cold out there." He agreed and plopped onto the couch. I sat next to him and handed him the remote for him to find something to watch. As I sat there, waiting for the feeling in my gut to dissipate, I looked down at my chest. My nipples were still fully erect and I could see pretty much their entire outline through my cami. I didn't realize how thin it was until that moment.

When I looked up from them, I saw he was looking too. He asked if I was still cold. I said, "Kind of," but that didn't break his gaze. I looked down and actually saw his pants rise. I had never seen it grow before my eyes like that and my legs pressed together putting pressure on ALMOST the right spot. He stared at my chest and I stared at his lap, waiting for it to move again. We sat like that for probably far too long. My breathing had gotten heavy, but he hadn't noticed, or if he had he didn't care.

I ached with every heartbeat that was sending blood into my clit and when I couldn't take it anymore I told him I had to use the bathroom and went upstairs to my room. I hurriedly shut the door behind me and dropped my shorts before falling face-first across my bed. My hand shot between my legs and I got up on my knees and spread them to get a better position. As soon as I found my clit I pushed my face into my mattress and screamed. I came immediately, sending me into spasms and forcing me to involuntarily thrust my pelvis up and down into my hand and the bed. When the tremors died down I knew I wasn't done. I slid my knees back under me and raised my ass back into the air. As I was repositioning myself, I caught of glimpse of something in the door. I looked around my shoulder, back behind me, to see him standing in the threshold. I frantically turned over, covered myself with my hand, and pressed my legs closed.

"What was that?" he asked me. I asked him what he saw, he told me he thought he heard me scream so he came up and saw me flopping on the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle, but a little reluctantly I said, "I was masturbating." He asked what that meant. I thought about it for a second and explained, "It's when you touch your privates and it makes you feel good." He asked me if I could show him and my eyes widened and fell to his pants. Before I realized what I was doing, my middle finger started pressing against my slit, instinctively trying to ease the tension already building back up there. After a moment of fear, I told him that he couldn't ever tell anybody, and he agreed. "Ok, you have to take off your pants first," I instructed.

Without any hesitation be dropped his pants and stepped out of them. He was wearing plain white underwear and the head of his penis was clearly outlined. My finger pressed harder into my slit. "You have to take those off too," I told him. He hesitated only for a second this time and proceeded to pull his underwear down. When I saw him spring up out of the elastic my finger slid up my slit, landed on my clit, and I inhaled heavily.

His hair was a mess, it looked like he had jumped straight out of bed and ran out the door without even running his fingers through it. The blue t-shirt he was wearing had a shark printed on it and the seam barely rested on his penis. I had seen an outline of one before, in our sex-ed booklet. But that one was bent over, perched on the "scrotum," his was straight and pointed up towards me. It wasn't as wide as the outline on the page, but I think it was just as long. His smooth legs had some definition in them, probably from soccer. His socks were still on, and his pants and underwear lay in a pile under him.

I spread my legs and extended the hand that was between them to him, palm up. He fixed his eyes on my slit and took my hand. I lavished at the thought of his finger touching my juices again, even if they were just on my hand. I pulled him slowly between my knees and reached up and straightened out his hair. I asked him if he had ever touched it when it was hard like that and he said that he was afraid to, because he thought it might not go back down. I assured him it would and said, "I think you have to hold onto with your hand." I watched as he looked down at himself and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. It seemed to fit into his fingers perfectly with the head still visible. I thought about if it might fit inside me and briefly compared it to my pinky, but it looked closer to the size of my thumb. He looked back up to me for approval.

I asked him how it felt to touch it and he told me good, so I told him to move his hand a little bit up and down, and he obeyed. I couldn't take my eyes off of it and even moaned a little when I saw the hole in the tip open and close. He was so focused on the new sensation he was feeling that he hadn't even looked back at me to see my hand exploring my own body.

After watching him stand in front of me, stroking his member that was pointed right at me for a while, I asked if he wanted to sit down and he nodded and climbed right over me, getting his penis caught on my inner thigh before it sprang off and he ended up in the middle of the bed at the foot. The sensation of his head dragging along my thigh sent a shiver up my slit and through my spine. I turned and put my back against the headboard and threw my leg over his head, putting him back between my knees. He shoved his feet under my thighs, forcing my knees up, and took himself back into his hand. This time he locked his gaze on my hand circling my clit as he moved his up and down.

Over the next 5 minutes, I went slowly on myself and stopped for a few seconds whenever I felt myself about to cum, because I didn't want to scare him, and I didn't want it to stop. He told me it was starting to feel really weird, and I told him that he could stop if he wanted to, but that I usually go faster when I start to feel real funny. He thought about for a second, got an adorably determined look on his face, then started moving his hand faster.

He grunted, and I started moving my hand faster with him. I saw his eyes roll back as he fell backwards continuing on himself with his dick now pointing straight up into the air. I was so amazed with everything happening that my hand stopped moving and I sat up and just watched him squirm between my legs. He began to hump the air as his dick slid in and out of his hand until finally he stopped. My hand started again and in only a few seconds I had started to orgasm.

By the time I had calmed down again, he was sitting back up watching me. I smiled at him and looked down at his penis. It was smaller now and laid over on his thigh. I thought stuff was supposed to shoot out, but nothing did. "How did it feel?" I asked. He got excited and told me it felt really good. He asked me how it felt for me and I told him that I liked watching him while I did it. By then IT had grown twice its size again and was pointing straight at my face. "Can we do it again?" he asked. I nodded embarasingly frantic and watched him wrap his fingers around himself again and go back at it. I watched him for a minute before I started on myself again too.

When we were both done, he crawled up the bed and curled up against me. I slid down to lie flat and he laid his head on my breast and threw his leg over my hip. His hand landed in front of his face, between my breasts and he gripped my cami in his fist, scrunching it and pulling the fabric off of the nipple his head wasn't on. His eyes were closed, but my exposed nipple, the feel of his penis pressed against my hip, and his thigh resting on my mound, made it hard for me to relax. He whispered, "That was fun," without opening his eyes and was asleep in just a few minutes. After a while I finally drifted off as well.

I startled myself awake and took a second to get the clock in focus. We had slept for about an hour. I eased myself out of the bed and put my shorts back on. I looked down at his smooth, pale bottom and the back of his mess of a head and decided to let him sleep for a little while longer. When he finally woke up, we had lunch and I reminded him that he could tell anyone and he promised he wouldn't as long as we could do it again. I laughed and said, "I'd like that."

We spent the rest of the day doing our normal stuff until his mom called and it was time for him to go home. He gave me an extra long hug at the door, then he was gone. I didn't masturbate for the rest of the night. I felt like it wouldn't be fair or something, and it didn't seem nearly as exciting now to do it alone. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
